bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lohkar
"It appears I did not fully understand your point o' view, other than it bein' four feet lower than mine." - Lohkar to Kalama Lohkar is a pirate and member of the Lesterin species. He is captain of the ship'' Infernavika''. Biography Pre-RPG At some point before coming to Mata Nui, Lohkar acquired the Infernavika and turned to piracy. It is unknown how he and the ship first got to the Endless Ocean. In Lohkar's earlier years as a pirate, he often personally looted ships. At one point, under the assumed name of Morell, he infiltrated a passenger vessel (on which the Visic family were also travelling), getting on good terms with the captain. During the voyage, Lohkar stole various items, including food, Kanohi, gems, and other valuables. Miha Visic realised that there was a thief on board, but mistakenly believed this to be Nikaron, a stowaway. Nikaron was captured, but Miha figured out that he wasn't the real culprit. Suspecting 'Morell', she attempted to poison him, but this failed thanks to his Lesterin toxin resistance. Lohkar later realised that the ship was about to be attacked by the RaknarRaknar's Fist, and decided to make his escape. Attempting to steal a lifeboat, Miha drew the crew's attention to him, but he evaded them by cutting the ropes suspending the small boat. He returned to the Infernavika just as the Fist arrived. His crew later mutinied upon him when the First Mate grew jealous of the Wind's Eye, a magnificent diamond that Lohkar had obtained. They attempted to maroon Lohkar on one of the Kumu Islets, but then realised that he'd taken the jewel with him. The First Mate, in rage, sent out the entire crew to look for him. Lohkar easily slipped past them, and sailed away on the Infernavika, leaving his crew with neither the ship nor the Wind's Eye. The Blood Kanohi Lohkar placed notices in taverns in four Koro offering a place in his crew. Beings soon flocked to the Black Spot Inn in Ga-Koro, where Lohkar was recruiting in a back room. He recruited eleven crewmembers in total: Primus, Arzanyos, Delarix, Raknar, Athillion, Tiras, 'The Captain' Aki Rua Doomslayer, Tellus, Yasurek, Kiox, and Gunner. They then left the village, and went to the cove where Lohkar had moored the Infernavika. They set off with the intention of going to Xa-Koro. However, on the way, Lohkar spotted a Marine Attack Cutter leaving Ga-Koro. Knowing this to be favoured by Marine Ghekula Units, and that Ghekula Units were always up to something interesting, Lohkar decided to follow them at a distance. Unkown to him, this Ghekula Unit was none other than Kalama's Raiders. The Cutter led them to Po-Wahi waters, where it landed, making a perfect stealth landing under cover of darkness. Unfortunately for Kalama, Lohkar's Arthron revealed all to him, and the pirates were able to follow them through the desert. On the way, they met a Toa named Syyge (who was in fact possessed by a trans-dimensional being named Alex, who had encountered Lohkar in a parallel timeline). On reaching the site of the Temple of Wisdom, they found Yorlonda and her men attempting to get into the Temple. They hid themselves behind a rocky outcrop, but were detected. When Raknar attempted to attack the mercenaries who had spotted them, Lohkar fired a rock at his head before approaching the mercenaries, to handle it 'his way'. After some brief verbal sparring, Lohkar cunningly convinced them to take him to Yorlonda. While speaking with the Toa, Lohkar was able to ignore her somewhat suggestive behaviour and trick her into accepting his plan. He and his crew descended through the back entrance, allegedly to stop Kalama's progress. Using Lohkar's mask and Raknar's x-ray vision, they were able to avoid most of the traps and caught up with Kalama, remaining unseen by the Marines. Lohkar watched Kalama handle the next room's more arcane puzzle, and was able to complete it himself (but was very nearly crushed by one of the contraption's traps). On reaching the next room, they found the Marines under attack from a huge, tentacled, spider-like creature. Lohkar and his crew attacked it, but Lohkar ended up being grabbed by the ankle by a tentacle, and was waved in the air for a short while, before ending up on the floor right in front of the beast's head. By a stroke of luck, he stuck out its sword just as it lunged, and appeared to have killed it. Lohkar took the opportunity to annoy Raknar by wiping the goo from its innards on his First Mate's shoulder. Appearance and Tools Lohkar's armour is blue and yellow, like all Water Lesterin. It is shaped with fin-like spikes, and is sleek but durable. He wears two belts, one around his waist (on which he keeps his cutlass) and the other diagonally across his chest. He appears a little windswept, but is every inch the swashbuckler. Facially, he looks similar to Berix. He owns a blue Kanohi Arthron, which he often uses as a disguise, or if he particularly needs sonar (e.g. when diving). Lohkar carries various weapons. His most prized is his long cutlass, which he keeps sheathed at his hip. He carries a Zamor launcher (sometimes two) that he loads with solid metal spheres. He also has a fair amount of non-combat equipment, such as a spyglass, a compass, lockpicks, etc. He has recently acquired a Grapnel Gun. This was made specially for him by Stralix. It fires a modified grappling hook, connected by a cable to a winch, which can reel it in at great speed. Abilities and Traits As a Water Lesterin, Lohkar has heightened agility, resistance to toxins (which means he can take a lot more drink than most), and an ability to go without air for exceptionally long periods. When wearing his Arthron, Lohkar has the ability to use sonar to detect objects and movement around him. Lohkar is wild and free, and sometimes seems reckless, but is more in control of the situation than it appears. He has the capacity to be suave and charming, and is not always vindictive or destructive like most others of his trade. He does what he does not only because it is lucrative, but for the adventure. He does not kill needlessly, preferring to outwit his opponents and make them feel foolish. He is rather proud of his ship, and protective of his rum. Relationships Friends and Allies *Crew of the Infernavika *Stralix *Crew of the Fowadi (temporary alliance) Enemies *Ga-Koro Marines (Kalama's Raiders) *Kalama *Yorlonda *Miha Visic *Kirgon Visic *Kavala Quotes "When all that kerfuffle was goin' on, I seemed to notice two different people bein' referred to as 'Captain'. Neither o' them was me." - Lohkar "I've got a better idea. How about you surrender, hand over any valuables, an' enjoy your swim back to shore?" - Lohkar, on the subject of a truce "I may be a scoundrel, a thief, an' a pirate, but I'm not a murderer." - Lohkar "Whatever they're up to, I like to seize any opportunity I can get ta muck up the Marines' operations. Gives us an advantage, know what I mean?" ''- Lohkar Trivia *Certain elements of Lohkar's character are based on Captain Jack Sparrow from ''Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Characters Category:Lesterin Category:Pirates Category:Crew of the Infernavika Category:Ga-Lesterin